Gambler's best bet
by vrskaandrea
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to the one called Robert Singer after he caused chaos up in Heaven, releasing all the Bobbys? Maybe it was time we see him again. Maybe it is about damn time the boys see him again too. The real Bobby, and not the lousy copy Chuck fed them to. Maybe it was time for a reunion. Set in Season 15 but NO Spoilers at all.


Right after the incident of freeing all Bobby's from their perspective heavens, Bobby Singer was brought before the angel Naomi. Since then she has debated on what to do with him, knowing she can't just drop him back into his heaven as he would surely escape again, she ordered Mariel and Dariel to take him to the cells and lock him up for now, until she comes up with a better solution.

But Bobby was an old school hunter who knew more about the angels then these two angels knew about humans and he was able to trick them and slip out of their grasp. The good old "What's that?" was all it took for the angels to look down an empty corridor and focus their attention on something that wasn't there. But soon, they figured the soul has drifted away from them, and as they went on to look for it, hoping to find it before Naomi realizes he is missing, they came across a door.

"Ab-lu-tion. Ablution? What is behind these doors, Mariel?" Dariel asked after reading the plate on the door.

"Ablution... I think it means something like... To wash yourself, to bathe... Oh, wait I remember. This is where they used to Purge the souls of their sins, yeah... But that hasn't been done in... Centuries." Mariel replied and then tugged at the other angel's sleeve. "Come on, we have got to find the soul of Robert Singer, otherwise we will be in so much trouble."

The angels did not know that the soul of one Bobby Singer went to hide behind those doors. And Bobby Singer did not know those were one way doors down to Purgatory.

Bobby Singer spent years in Purgatory, a place that was both Heaven and Hell for hunters. The place that always kept you awake, on the edge and pumping with so much adrenaline, he is sure he would have died from it if he wasn't already dead. Over the years he has grown accustomed to a vampire that kept following and saving him and maybe even a bit fond of the guy, more then he would like to admit.

"What can I tell you, old man? I am just that loveable. " Benny told him once. Still, Bobby knew he trusted him because of his connection to his boys more then anything else. Trusted him that he allowed himself to fall asleep and let the vampire keep a look out, that eventually ended costing him his life. "Poor bastard." were the last words of respect Bobby said to a pile of rocks that was Benny's grave.

Ever since he got to this hellhole, Bobby was trying to find a way out. Being only a bodyless soul, he could not pass the portal that was intended for humans, but that didn't stop him from trying. Every damn day. He would have quit by now if it wasn't for the fact that he literally had nothing else to do but fight and keep trying.

One day, nothing special about it, the portal suddenly turned from bright blue to bright yellow and it gave Bobby hope. Hope that he just might get the of Purgatory. And he did. He did not know why not how the portal changed, but it did and he found himself in the woods. Normal woods. At night. Scaring the crap out of some campers.

Bobby flickered a few yards away and with a heavy sigh he removed his ball cap and scratched his head before putting it back on. Ok, now what? He was back on Earth and he knew how this worked. He saw it so many times, heck, he's even been in this position. A spirit left free to Earth can only become one thing - a vengeful spirit. Another sigh, another head rub. Bobby had no where to go. He couldn't go to Heaven, he wouldn't go to Hell. Purgatory clearly wanted him out after slaughtering most of it's population and if he stayed here... He would go mad.

"Hello." He heard a voice say behind him, and he actually jumped - a frightened ghost, go figure. Behind him stood a kid, maybe his late teens, dark hair and dark circles under his eyes. Bobby was curious of how the kid watched him, as if he could see him and not just through him. Why wasn't this kid freaking out over seeing a ghost? Soon he had his answer.

"So, you new around here, huh? I don't remember seeing you when the souls fled Hell. You must have died recently." The kid offered with a polite smile and the flickered in and out of sight only for a second. "Hi, I'm Kevin Tran." The kid extended his hand and then looked down on it and huffed a laugh. "Sorry, habit. We can't really shake hands."

Bobby eyed him up and down, squinting his eyes at him, but couldn't help see a lost kid much like his boys were. He couldn't help but see this kid as one of them, and it made him more trusting. "Bobby. Bobby Singer. Good to meet ya." He said with a dose of wariness and took a step back as Kevin's eyes widened and the kid practically launched himself at the old hunter.

"Bobby Singer? As in the actually Bobby Singer? Whoa, man, I heard so many stories about you... Wait, you are the one of this world, right? But I thought you were in Heaven. Did you escape Heaven somehow, you gotta tell me! I gotta find a way to get up there..." Kevin ranted on and Bobby just watched him, confused and curious. Kevin eventually calmed down and after seeing the confusion on the hunter's face, he went and explained a few things to him, and Bobby listened, cussing and batting his hat around a few times. Kevin ended up giggling like crazy.

"What is it, boy? Why'd ya snickerin' like a girl before prom night?" Bobby finally asked, annoyed that Kevin was acting this way when Bobby was trying to comprehend everything the kid told him.

"Sorry, sorry... It's just that... Man, he really did try to be you... He really got your whole accent and behavior and everything..." Kevin snickered some more.

"Who!?" Bobby asked, maybe a bit pissed that someone was trying to mimic him.

"Garth." Kevin simply responded. " Actually, I just went to see him..." Kevin started but flinched when Bobby cut him off and went to grab his hand, of course missing and going through it, because at the end of the day, they were both just ghosts in the woods.

"Take me to him! NOw!" Bobby barked and Kevin paled (if that was possible), but shook his head Yes and they were both suddenly in front of Garth's house. Bobby was welcomed like an old friend, and was confused as hell seeing Garth settled and with kids. Confused, but glad to see it so. Still, when the family sat down to eat, Bobby couldn't help but stare at the uncooked meat on the table, and then look at Garth with a frown. Garth remembered the old man didn't know, so he excused himself from the table and lead Bobby into the living room.

"You're a what? How did that happen? Why... But... You're a werewolf?!" The old hunter finally spat out.

"We prefer the word Lycanthrope." Garth corrected and with a sad expression explained what he went through. All things considered, Garth didn't expect Bobby to be a bit open-minded about it, but he understood the unease the old man felt. But none of it really mattered, because Bobby needed help, a solution to his current situation and he needed to find his boys. He knew Garth would know where they were or at least how to contact them. Garth was glad to provide with a location, and thought Bobby would just leave. But the old hunter took a few minutes to have a heart-to-heart with the lycanthrope, after the initial shock passed. He told he he was surprised by all, but if Garth wasn't hurting anyone and if he was happy with his family, then Bobby was happy for him too, maybe even a bit proud of how he managed to still stay in the hunting business as a researcher while being the thing most hunt. And damn proud of the way he is raising his kids, as unnerving as it was to find out they were kid-werewolves. Finally, he said his goodbye to Garth, and his family too and flickered all the way to Lebanon Kansas.

* * *

Bobby could feel the wards of the bunker keeping him down, depowering him and making him unseen by the others, though when he appeared in the library, Cas did lift his head from a book he was reading and looked around as if he sensed a change in the atmosphere. It was clear the angel was going to inspect this further as he lowered the book and stood up, and Bobby hoped he could reach him before he was expelled out of the place that certainly got his admiration. He tried so hard to show himself, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't o it. He couldn't even move a book or a lamp that was on the table. Maybe... Maybe he could possess someone? Cas could be the right choice, he wouldn't freak out like someone else would.

And just as the angel was about to come to close to him, loud voices brought his attention to the hallway and Cas quickly turned and went in that direction. Bobby could hear Sam's voice asking what happened, he could hear Dean's "Damn it." as someone else explained that '_he_' was slashed across the stomach while on a werewolf hunt. Bobby followed the voices and soon found himself in a room that looked like a doctor's office. But nothing mattered as he set his eyes upon his boys, both way older then he remembered, but both alive and well. A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at them, while they were fussing over what probably was a hurt hunter.

It was ten whole minutes later that Bobby was finally able to rip his eyes away from his boys and look down on the man on the table. He gasped and his eyes went wide as the hurt hunters soul lifted out of the body, gave him a very confused look and then dissipated into thin air. He could hear Sam yell "No, Bobby, stay with us, stay with us..." and could see Cas approach, probably trying to heal him even though the look on his face was sad and it was clear he wouldn't be able to do much. A thought ran across Bobby's mind and he knew he had to try, he knew he had to take that leap of faith. And he did, and he felt the wind in his metaphorical wings.

Before Cas even managed to set his fingers on AU Bobby's forehead, the hunter's eyes shot open, he gasped and coughed, clenching his stomach. He looked at the people in the room, confused and pale, and then down to his abdomen. The deep gash was nothing but a scratch and the hunter brought his gaze back on the people in the room that looked relieved he was ok. Dean nodded at him and Sam gave him a pat on the back, instructing someone to dress his wound. He seemed a bit taken aback by the cold shoulder he was getting, and frowned, looking completely baffled. His hand went up to rub his temple, like there was some ghost itch there, like there was supposed to me something else there.

"Don't..." Bobby tried, but his throat was so dry he started coughing again before he finally took a deep breath and tried again. "Don't I get a hug after a near-death experience?" He questioned, knowing they always hugged after they thought one of them was a goner. Dean and Sam turned around and looked at him with deep frowns across their faces. Then they shared a look and came to him, confusion and questions in their eyes. Bobby had no idea why they were acting the way they were. in fact he started looking around, not even sure where he is.

"What is going on here, boys? Where am I? And what happened to the two of you? Did you idjits play poker with that he-witch again?" Bobby asked looking between the two.

"Bobby, you feelin' alright?" Dean asked and Sam turned and asked another hunter at the same time. "Did he hit his head?"

"What are you idjits yapping about? Did I hit my head? Are you off your rocker, Sam? Or did you forget that dick shot me?" Bobby asked still confused but a bit annoyed by the entire situation.

Sam and Dean shared another look and then Dean carefully asked "Who shot you, Bobby?"

Bobby glared at him like Dean has gone insane. Where they messing with him? Nah, not even they are that good actors. "Who shot me? That dick, Roman, who else?"

Both Sam and Dean paled, all color instantly drained from their faces as shock overcame them. Dean was the first to move, he set his hand on the old hunter and looked deep in his eyes.

"If you ain't planning on kissing me, you better stop leaning in so close, boy." Bobby said making Dean huff out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"B... Bobby, is that you? Is that... Is it really you?" He asked his voice shaking.

"Well, I know I ain't mother Theresa, that's for sure. Who else would it be,ya idjit?" Bobby asked and probably wanted to rant a bit more, annoyed by their behavior when he was engulfed in such a bone crushing hug, he had to tap both boys to let him breathe.

Unknown to anyone, a tall black woman stood in the back of the room, one hand holding a scythe, her lips forming a small smile. The boys needed a win, they needed a reason to keep fighting Chuck and if one Bobby got replaced by another, well... Who would notice, right? She looked up towards Heavens and smiled imaging Mariel and Dariel finding the soul of AU Bobby wondering around and taking him into a cell while he kept struggling and asking what was happening. He was a cheep copy, a knock-off that needed to be swapped for the real deal. She wondered if she should have allowed the old hunter to keep his memories of his time as a soul, but chose not to, not wanting him to be influenced by what he saw and what he experienced. Going blank was the best way.

The boys got another boost of confidence they desperately needed, and somewhere deep in their minds they now knew there was someone powerful on their side. Billie could only hope that all she had planned would be enough to once and for all put a stop to a writer that toyed with his creation worse then a brat tormenting the hell out of it's new kitty. That brat needed a good spanking, he needed to learn his lesson. And Billie would be the one to step up to teach him one.

**The End **


End file.
